Southern Summer
by engineergirl86
Summary: A Zutara song fic to Florida Georgia Line's "Cruise".


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Cruise" by Florida Georgia Line

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

Zuko was flying down back roads in his red Chevy truck to meet his friends at their favorite swimming hole. It was a hot July day in south central Georgia. Heck, hot didn't describe it. The high for the day was 108 and Zuko was sure it felt pretty close to that right now. He pulled off the road and followed the dirt path to the place where they all parked. _Crap, there are a lot of people here._ In fact he had never seen this many people here. He got out of his truck and walked over to where Sokka, Aang, Jet and Haru were standing.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Zuko asked gesturing to the crowd.

"Ever'body's here man," Sokka replied.

"'Specially hot girls," Haru added.

"Yeah man, you aught to see Sokka's sister, she is smokin' hot," Jet smirked. "I got dibs."

"Do you have to talk about her while I'm here?" Sokka groaned**.**

"Come on let's go swim." Aang elbowed Zuko to get his attention. The two threw down their shirts, wallets and phones and headed for the water. When they almost reached the water Zuko noticed a girl who was getting out.****

**Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the South Georgia water  
Thought, "Oh, good lord, she had them long tanned legs"**

Zuko had stopped in his tracks and starred. "Who is that?" he asked Aang as the girl walked over to some of her friends.

"You mean, you don't know?"

Zuko shook his head, his gaze still fixed on the girl.

"That's Katara, Sokka's sister." Zuko nodded, still staring at her. About that time she turned and saw him looking at her and shot him a friendly smile, and he returned it with an overconfident grin of his own trying to look cool after being knocked speechless by her. Zuko had always been confident, even arrogant at times according to his friends.

**Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**

"Hey I'm Zuko, a friend of your brother's." He fought the urge to look down at her tiny black and light blue swimsuit

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Katara. I have heard Sokka mention you. You played football for the high school right?"

"Yeah, I just graduated."

"Oh, I have one more year," She replied.

"Listen, I was wandering if you wanted to hang out later?"

"Now is fine, too." She smiled.

Zuko smirked. "Little eager?"

"You wish," she shoved him backwards so he fell into the water. And as soon as he recovered he splashed water at her.

"Hey, stop it!" She backed away as he kept splashing.

"What's the matter? I thought you liked water." He definitely liked seeing her in the water. He got out and chased after her. He caught her and grabbed her wrists.

"Looks like it's your turn to get wet," he gently but firmly pushed her back towards the water and she instinctively reached to grab something as she fell. That something happened to be his hand as she fell back pulling him forward. He hadn't been expecting the sudden jerk and toppled forward losing his balance and crashing into the water on top of her. He quickly surfaced pulling her up with him at arms-length. He had no idea how she would react to him falling on top of her. He wasn't clumsy, in-fact he was extremely agile. And falling awkwardly wasn't something he was accustomed to.

To his relief she wasn't chocking or even irritated with him, she was laughing lightheartedly like a child.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "I'm sorry I fell on you."

"Why? I pulled you in," she smiled flirtatiously.

He smirked and moved closer to her. Suddenly, her expression changed drastically.

"Oh no, this guy again," she sighed.

Zuko turned defensively blocking her with his body to see who 'this guy' was and keep him away from Katara, who clearly didn't want to speak to him.

"Zuko, get away from her! I said I got dibs!" Jet demanded.

Zuko clenched his fists. "The lady doesn't seem to think you do. Now, I suggest you walk away before you regret missing your chance."

The two boys glared at each other and Jet turned angrily and stormed away, knowing he couldn't beat Zuko in a fight.

"Thanks. He's been hitting on me all day. He won't take no as an answer."

"No problem. So, you wanna get out of here?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Well c'mon then, I will show you my new truck."

She put on her shorts, tank top and cowboy boots while he gathered his stuff. They walked to where he was parked. "Wow this is nice."

He got in the driver's side and look at her as if telling her to get in. So she did. She had always known he was a friend of her brother's and thought he was cute. She hadn't been around him before to develop a crush or anything, but she knew he was a good guy and not just some random creep. And she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, he was so darn good lookin'.

Zuko tore out of the field and started heading for the back roads. He just wanted to drive her around the little country town. He cranked up the radio and rolled the windows down.

**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
**

. . . . . . . . . . .

****Two weeks later Zuko pulled in to Katara's driveway, and threw his truck in park. He had asked her out about a week ago after they had gotten to know each other. A week into their summer love they had already become crazy about each other.

He saw her on the wrap around porch sippin' on sweet tea with her legs kicked up resting on the side of the swing. She was singing along with the radio.

**She was sippin' on southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
**

"Ready to go?"

**She hopped right up into the cab of my truck and said  
"Fire it up, let's go get this thing stuck"  
**

"That's my girl."

**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell lot better with you up in it  
So baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise**

Zuko didn't want to stop driving through the country. She was so beautiful sitting there singing along with the radio. They were talking and laughing. They went mudding in a back field of some family friends of Zuko's. Eventually dusk began to set in.

**When that summer sun fell to its knees  
I looked at her and she looked at me  
And I turned on those KC lights and drove all night  
'Cause it felt so right, her and I, man we felt so right  
**

Finally Zuko decided to pull over. He wanted to enjoy the cool of the night with her.

**I put it in park and  
Grabbed my guitar**

"C'mon, let's sit here by the water." He sat down across form her and lit a fire with some matches and wood he had brought.

He picked up his guitar.

**And strummed a couple chords  
And sang from the heart  
"Girl you sure got the beat in my chest bumpin'  
Hell I can't get you out of my head"**

"Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you"  


"**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell lot better with you up in it  
Come on!"**

She laughed happily and kissed him. "Well then, let's go!"

**Baby you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Come on girl  
Get those windows down and cruise  
Aww yea**

R&R Please!


End file.
